1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a replay device and method, and more particularly to a replay device and method with automatic sentence segmentation function.
2. Related Art
Language learning apparatus or music player device currently has “REPLAY” function. It facilitates user's repeated listening when learning a language or interested in some section of music, thereby not wasting time on backward operations.
A device with general voice-replaying function is only capable of manually setting time points A and B as a replay period and replay repeatedly. Or, setting the time point A (replay startpoint) first, the device with general voice-replaying function will automatically calculate a delayed time period as the time point B (replay endpoint).
However, for user's actual operating situation, when certain sentence or music section is unclear or user intends to listen again, usually user already missed the desired time point A. Then the backward operation needs to be applied to search for the expected time point A and set as replay startpoint. Furthermore, as a result of user's various responding speeds, the set time point A is different from the expected time point of user and causes usage inconveniences.
Presently a player device is already provided with an automatically setting function of replay start-address (point A); the user does not have to set it manually. The method is to set the current time point as the replay endpoint B when the user actuates the replay function, and then trace a certain time period (such as 10 seconds) backwards to set as the replay startpoint. However, although such method no longer needs the user's manual setting operation for the replay startpoint, the replay time period is limited to a certain time period backwards. Besides, when the voice is playing, it is possible that the first sentence lasts for only 5 seconds and the second sentence lasts for 10 seconds. The playing time period has to be decided according to the length of the sentence, which is not a fixed and certain time. Therefore, by means of tracing the certain time period backwards to set as the replay startpoint, the device actually cannot reach the replay startpoint as the user's expectation, nor reach the beginning of the sentence for the user to listen a complete sentence repeatedly.
Consequently, how to make the player device with voice-replay function automatically set a correct replay startpoint without the user's manual operation and allow the user listening a complete sentence repeatedly, has become a problem in urgent need of solution.